


Direct orders

by Shikku



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray told him, clearly and firmly, not to jerk off before the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direct orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crowgirl13 as a belated b-day present.

Bob grunts as his chest hits the wall, barely managing to cushion the impact with his hands and doesn't really avoid hitting the wall with his head. Ray fits himself against Bob's back, hips pressing against Bob's ass and putting additional pressure on the toy Bob has in him, has had in him for the entire show. It's fucking torture, literally and in a good way, but Bob almost messed up the entire show because of it.

And he deserved it.

Ray told him, clearly and firmly, not to jerk off before the show, but Bob couldn't fucking take his eyes off Ray's fingers and hair and mouth and just Ray, so he went and disobeyed.

Ray caught him, of course he did, because Ray knows him best after all the time together, bent him over the sink, put the toy in him and a cock ring on him, because having an orgasm in the middle of a show in front of thirty thousand people is a Bad Idea.

The truth is, Bob doesn't mind. In fact, he loves it when Ray gets like this, bossy and determined and unbearably hot.

Bob moans when Ray does that thing with his hips and it doesn't matter that they are both still fully clothed. It feels fucking amazing.

"Jesus fuck, Bob, your face. Every time you moved. And your mouth," Ray breathes against Bob's ear, making him shiver and Bob actually whimpers because they are barely off the stage and anyone can come and see them and Bob doesn't fucking care, he just wants the toy replaced by Ray's cock.

"Ray. Please," Bob manages and Ray doesn't stall, doesn't make him wait anymore, just drags him in the right direction. Bob is focusing on walking so much he nearly trips on the bus steps and then they are somehow in Ray's bunk, kissing desperately and trying to take their clothes off. Which is difficult because they are sweaty from the show and Ray is lying on top of Bob.

Bob pushes at Ray's shoulder, gasps "Clothes off," before reaching down to undo the buttons of his shirt, ripping them off when he gets impatient. His pants are next, but Bob only opens them and lets Ray take care of the rest. And then Ray is on him again, gloriously naked and big and gorgeous, kissing him and rubbing their cocks together.

Just when Bob is about to start cursing and begging Ray takes the toy out without a warning and nearly bites his tongue off in an effort not to scream. Ray waits until Bob gets his breath back, puts on a condom and then pushes in relentlessly. A moment for Bob to get used to the size and then Ray is fucking him hard and steady, talking and moaning in Bob's ear, a steady litany of 'fuck', 'Bob', 'so hot', 'yeah', 'love you', that makes Bob grab and claw at Ray's back and shoulders.

Bob is nearly sobbing with the need to come, but Ray just fucks and fucks and fucks. Only when Ray's rhythm changes does he reach down and snaps the cock ring open. Bob does scream this time, uncaring if the others are in the bus because it's fucking incredible.

When Bob's brain regains some of the basic functions Ray is also done and already sleeping on top of him. Bob gently pushes him off because he is too tires and fucked out to be irritated, takes off the condom and throws it in the trash without actually getting up and wipes them off with his torn shirt.

He pulls the curtain closed and presses closer to a quietly snoring Ray and goes to sleep with plans of disobeying Ray again. Soon.


End file.
